Sidestory of A Weird Little Love Story
by SnEptUne
Summary: This is a sidestory based on chapter 17 of A Weird Little Love Story by Sesshy's Girl 00 Story ID 2036949. In that story, Rei 3 got transported to Inu Yasha's world. Be warned, this story can be unnerving.


Side story of 'A Weird Little Love Story'

Original Story by Sesshy's Girl 00:

Disclaimer: I own no Evangelion or Inu Yasha. Otherwise, I would not be here.

Side story of Chapter 17: Fight for Freedom

What happened before: Rei III was sent to the world of Inu Yasha. She fell in love with Sesshomaru, but Naraku was threatening the Western Lands. The miko were killed, and the barrier was weakening with Haraku's sickness. In order to save Haraku's squad, Rei III was captured. She split in two halves to fool Naraku. She successfully escaped his castle, but was found by Naraku. After a fight with Naraku, Rei III was captured again.

More Disclaimer: The story contains graphics scenes, you have been warned.

Special thanks to Lord Saturn for proof reading this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed battle was my destiny. Ever since I was born, I was trained to handle weapon as soon as I can walk. If they ordered me to pull the trigger, I would not hesitate. But strength was not everything...

My battle with Naraku continued. But no matter how much I struck, he would not fall. Although I was half angel, my power was not without limit. Soon, I found myself in between a rock and hard place. I dashed and escaped into the tree line in desperation, but I was too late. Sharp pain penetrated my mind, as needles impaled my back. Warm blood began to dye my clothes red, I yanked out of the metal needles and knew instantly what they were.

Naraku had used this trick to incapacitate me once before. Each and every metal pin was coated with a poison that could put me to sleep in a seconds.

Is this the end?

No. I still had one last card. It could not save me but it would certainly buy me enough time to escape. I focused all my energy on my right hand and thrust it into the face of Naraku... And the world faded.

--------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Tokyo-3, Rei II was conducting a sync-test with Unit 00, along with the other pilots. Alert flashed and darkness clouded Rei II's mind.

Rei II awoke to find herself bound and gagged in a small dark room. "_Where am I?_", she thought to herself.

There was a soft buzzing in her head that interfered her cognition.

:Captured: That's the only thought that she could focus on. Even when she opened her eyes, everything just wavered around, it was impossible to determine her whereabouts.

When her mind finally cleared up, she spotted a white cloaked man approaching with an air of sanitary. _He must be the doctor, a costume fetish perhaps?_

"You are finally awake, Ayanami Rei." And he removed the gag for his interrogation.

"..." I replied. After all, Commander Ikari taught me not to speak to stranger.

"Well, well, as quiet you are, I still have a need for you."

"I have a use for you..." That phrase, where have I heard it before?

"Rei, I have a use for you," Commander Ikari spoke calmly. "You are the key to mankind's utopia."

I could detect a hint of sadness, but this time, it was laced with a hint of fear. Why?

When I eyed the stranger again, I realized. I died when I fought the 16th angel, and was brought back to life by Rei III. The other me had caused the Third Impact and betrayed the commander. That's why, he hid himself inside a costume, pretending to be someone else. Betrayal. That's what I, a half angel, reminded him of.

"With you as a hostage, Sesshomaru shall fall."

SEELE maru (circle)? So the SEELE survived and was still active. Maybe that's the least I could do for the commander. "Understood," I replied.

He seemed shocked at my reply. I could not blame him. After my other self had betrayed him, it was no surprise he would not think that I would cooperate with him anymore.

Amidst the confusion and disbelief, he asked me carefully. "You will assist me in defeating Sesshomaru?"

"Positive, you can trust me and I will assist you like always. My loyalty to them is merely for appearance. Is that not your intention?"

"Very well. But why should I trust you?"

Indeed, why would he trust me again after I have betrayed him. So I reply analytically. "They are a threat to us, are they not? Isn't that my purpose, to create a world without conflict, a utopia?"

Naraku on the other hand was utterly confused. _What is going on? Although I have been played like a fool by her, maybe she played Sesshomaru as well. As long as she found it safer to be with me, she would listen to me. I will go along with her, but cannot trust her yet._

Without another word, Naraku untied her and left to her own devices. _I will continue to monitor her and see where her loyalty lies. She will expose her fox tail if she attempt to escape again._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, I was awoken by the sounds of battle. Apparently, SEELE had infiltrated our headquarter, which was no more. The commander had acquired many new skills and new associates. From my information, this girl called Kagura had once betrayed him as well. That's why she was being tortured in the basement. I guess commander had gotten soft. The commander I knew would probably inject acid into her blood stream along with a chemical that inhibited release of dopamine, the natural painkiller.

Kanna, the other of the commander's new associate, sat at a corner. She did not seem very capable. As the battle worn on, I overheard the commander voicing his animosity to another old man with furry clothes, probably the head of SEELE. SEELE's "old fool" looked so young now, plastic surgery could do wonders I guess. I was surprised commander and his opponent could fight so well even though they are not young anymore.

I could not understand the commander's conduct these days. Why did neither of them use guns? Surely, the commander should have at least one in his drawer. I went to look around in the small room that was the remains of Nerv headquarters, and found a few poisoned darts. I guess they would have to suffice.

Sesshomaru was getting desperate. He had not heard from Rei in a month ago. However, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rei, flinging an array of darts at him with perfect precision. He evaded three of them, but the last one struck him in his arm. It was poisonous.

_"What has gotten into her? Is she possessed again?"_

As the poison entered his blood stream, Naraku captured him with his vine.

"Good work Rei," and Rei smiled one of her rare smiles.

_She would not smile like that if she were possessed._ And with another hit, Sesshomaru lost his consciousness.

Naraku began to believe in this new Rei. No one can be an actor 24/7. She had not left any trace of dishonesty and her loyalty seemed absolute. If she indeed had feeling for Sesshomaru, would she strike him down without any emotion?

He had told Rei to meet him in the basement. This shall be the last test.

Rei entered the dark room where Sesshomaru was crucified. A nail in each of his hands and a lance penetrating his chest. Rei looked on, indifferent to the gruesome display.

_Let see how she reacts to Sesshomaru being tortured._

Naraku opened up the demon lord's limb with a rusted sword, one by one. Crimson mangled with the white. Pink flesh nailed on the blood caked cross. Intestine wormed painfully out of the dissected gut. Every bit of cry was music to his ear. Yet Rei had witness the entire session of torture without any emotions.

So, he questioned her, "How was the session?"

Rei replied calmly, "It was very ... interesting."

Even Naraku could not be that cruel to someone he knew and loved. That was it, Rei must have no feeling for the demon lord; otherwise, she could not be human. No one could be that indifferent to his or her loved ones.

During the next few days, Naraku continued to conquer the land. With the fall of the demon lord, the Inu Yukai (dog demons) had gone into panic. The barrier of the western lands was weakening everyday. With the mirror and Rei's help, Naraku had made plans to lure Sesshomaru's daughter out. He had waited for this moment for decades, his quest had finally came to fruition.

The next day, Naraku sent Rei to the western land and had her bring Haraku out in order to "save" his father. Shortly after Rei had departed, the sky shone a beam of light at Naraku, with the music, Ode de Joy.

"Ahhhh..." Naraku cried out. Someone was trying to invade his mind. Darkness answered him...

---------------------------------------

Naraku was a young boy. He had always envied family, he wanted family warmth and love, just like other children. He used to have a loving family, as well, but one day, his father left.

Ever since then, his mother had gone into depression. He tried to cheer her up, but she would slap him on his face.

"Go away, filthy child. I don't want to see your ugly face. It looks just like your despiteful father!"

He just wanted his mother to go back to her former self, a loving mother. It was all his father's fault. Why had he left them?

Apparently, my father was having an affair with a rich and powerful woman. With her influence, he had become the lord of a region. In order the hide any evidence that he already had a wife, he had sent an assassin to dispose my mother. Being weak and powerless, I could not stop the violence, as I witnessed my mother raped and beheaded. I hid, trembling helplessly in the shadows. I have sworn, that I would have my revenge, the bastard who killed my mother...

In order to survive, I've committed many petty crimes, from stealing to armed robbery. I hate rich people, who looked down upon the poor. I learned to kill with a knife to protect myself, and to punish those who make fun of us.

Eventually, I became one of the bandits. Ever since then, I killed indiscriminately, including children, who had loving parents. How dare for them to smile. Unforgivable. They should live in misery. That's what I thought. But when the kids stared at me in fear, I finally realized that I had became someone who I hated. Just like the assassin who killed my mother, I was about to have them killed.

For the first time, I lied to the bandit leader, telling him that the house was cleared. Just when I was about to leave, the eldest child stabbed me in the back. In a fit of anger, I slaughtered all of them like I should have done in the first place. Suffering mortal wounds, I was left to die on the mountain. The bandit's had no need for someone who cannot fight, so they set me on fire. That's it for my life, or so I thought.

I woke up to find a beautiful miko treating my wound. Even though my hands were soaked with blood, contaminated with countless incurable sins, she treated me, like a human. Ever since my mother's death, this was the first time I felt transquility and comfort. As days passed, I wanted to know more about her. I wanted to do something for her, but I was mute and immobile.

Everyday, she would come back to treat my wound. I wanted her to stay. This was the first time that I had fallen in love.

At night, a demon discovered the cave I resided in.

"Do you want power?" The demon asked me.

"I just want to stay with her, that's all. I don't need power," I replied.

"But she has someone else already, someone who was half demon."

Anger consumed my heart. A demon, loved the very person whom I love. The irony. So be it. I shall become one, and slaughter all the demons in the world. I let the demon possess me, and became one with me.

----------------------------------------------

Because you lived in misery, you spread your misery to others. Naraku heard a voice in the darkness. But unlike the demons' voice, he felt fear, not because of insecurity, but because of guilt.

"No one can understand me. No one."

:Why?:

"They could never understand the pain I lived in. They are different, they're born in happy families, lived happily ever after."

:You are not the only one who endured pain.:

Images of thousand of people suffering flashed in Naraku's mind. It was the image from Rei. She killed every single one of the human race. Her sin was heavier than the world itself. Yet, she lived on.

Suddenly, he felt a lance pierced his heart. Behind him stood Rei, the one, he most feared.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" she asked.

So it was all an act. Naraku found himself laughing. Every single time, when he trusted someone, they would betray him. Every one of them.

"He is dead. I killed him slowly. Can you imagine the look on his face when I pulled out his intestines and put them on the fire?"

Rei's face had gotten so pale, even though it should not be possible with her complexion. She stabbed me again with the lance, and I continued to laugh. She continued to stab me with her lance, and I could feel my life slipping away, the powerful Naraku. But it did not matter anymore. I was tired.

Rei III went to the world of Inu Yasha with her cousins. Her very hands killed Naraku, and Sesshomaru was found in his basement, still alive. Rei II was retrieved and apprised of the current situation. Because of her bravery, Lady Riraka finally acknowledged Rei III as the lord's lover. She decided in live in this world. The rest of the angels, including Rei II, returned to Tokyo-3.

After a year, Rei and Sesshomaru were married. Rei gave birth to a child, with the blood of human, angel, and demon. And on the back of their son, was the mark of a spider.

-------------------------------------------------------

End of Side Story


End file.
